


i see you / you see me (discontinued)

by warmh0ney



Category: Draco - Fandom, Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Malfoy - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of Character Development, Angst??, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone is evil, Evil Draco, F/M, Golden Trio, Gryffindor/Slytherin, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin, cute deatheater couple, draco is hot, the whole ass entire hp series, toxic draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmh0ney/pseuds/warmh0ney
Summary: "You and I, we are one and the same. You're just scared. You stifle your power because you think you'll scare Potter and your pathetic little friends away," he says. "But listen to me, Blackwood. The only people who matter in this cruel world are the ones with real power. And you and I, we have that power."When a Half-blood witch Hayden Blackwood receives a letter from Hogwarts, she knew her life would change forever. Dragged to the magical world she did not know of, Hayden is left to navigate its dark web of secrets, passion, and power. And although she felt home with her three friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a greater evil looms- and she's not sure which side she'll choose.draco is toxic here (and everyone is evil) that's all u have to know gluck***Contains dark themes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco Malfoy/Original Character, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Harry Potter/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	1. update

**Author's Note:**

> To you,
> 
> Hayden, the main character, is essentially you, the reader. I'm not sure how to describe her, but she's not good lol— although she does try. You'll see how she transforms from someone who's merely a pawn to someone more, see the duality of her struggle for place and power.
> 
> To put it mildly, no one is purely good in this story, even the Golden Trio. That means that there will be a lot of violence, sensitive topics, sexual content, and dark themes.
> 
> Some more things to note, (1) the story will closely follow the books, but it is focused on Hayden and her life. (2) The characters are also older. The story begins at the start of their second year but they'll be somewhere around 14-15. Cause, you know, this is an r-rated book. (3) The story and characters, save for Hayden and her family, belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not, in any way, claim them. (4) I'm dumb af, so I'll probably make a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to point it out!
> 
> Lastly, this will be a long one so I hope you enjoy and give it some love! And remember to keep your wits about you— this is the world of magic, after all.
> 
> also on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/240796748-i-see-you-you-see-me-draco-malfoy

happy new year! 🤍

so i know i just said i wasn't planning on discontinuing this, but i couldn't bring myself to write another chapter and u can probably tell 🤠

BUT i've decided to rewrite this. it's quite different but the characters and the major plots are still the same(-ish) 

thank u for the support thus far, and if you're still interested you can read the new one here (first few chapters are up)

ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546050

wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/1005115375-i-see-you-you-see-me

i'm prouder of that one honestly and i think you'll like that better too! basically the new one's faster-paced, darker (?), and more "mature" i guess

again, thank u so much for the comments and the messages! hoping to see some of u in the new one!! 🤍🤍🤍🤍


	2. update

happy new year! 🤍

so i know i just said i wasn't planning on discontinuing this, but i couldn't bring myself to write another chapter and u can probably tell 🤠

BUT i've decided to rewrite this. it's quite different but the characters and the major plots are still the same(-ish) 

thank u for the support thus far, and if you're still interested you can read the new one here (first few chapters are up)

ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546050

wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/1005115375-i-see-you-you-see-me

i'm prouder of that one honestly and i think you'll like that better too! basically the new one's faster-paced, darker (?), and more "mature" i guess

again, thank u so much for the comments and the messages! hoping to see some of u in the new one!! 🤍🤍🤍🤍


End file.
